Modern office spaces often are required to accommodate various working arrangements. Office furniture may be arranged in numerous ways to accommodate users that require different types of collaborative working environments, sometimes in larger, more open spaces. In some instances, two or more tables, whether of fixed or adjustable height, may be pushed together or otherwise connected together to form what have become known as “table benching systems” or ganged table systems. Attempting to simply place tables in a closely spaced apart arrangement often is not acceptable because of the difficulty in keeping the respective tables aligned in a pleasing and orderly arrangement. Indeed, if tables are not positively located relative to each other, and in appropriately spaced positions, there is an increased risk of disruptive and distracting movement of individual tables and of undesirable pinching of users. Unfortunately, prior art apparatus for connecting tables into table benching systems tends to be bulky and obstructive of the spaces between and/or around the respective tables, which can limit sight lines and pathways for cabling or use of other structures between the tables.